Be patient for me Please! Episode 2
by diamondlight96
Summary: Setelah kebahagiaan mengahmpiri Shinichi dan Ran dengan kabar bahwa Ran hamil... HARUSKAH SEMUANYA HANCUR GARA-GARA ORGANISASI HITAM?
1. Chapter 1

**HAI SEMUA! LIGHT KEMBALI DENGAN FANDOM TERBARU CONAN NIH!**

**SEBENARNYA CERITANYA LANJUTAN DARI "_BE PATIENT FOR ME, PLEASE? episode 1_".**

**Sekarang adalah BE PATIENT FOR ME, PLEASE? EPISODE 2! (Naskah pernah kehapus gara-gara virus sialan!)**

**ENTAR DIBAWAH REVIEW YA! REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T+**

**SHINICHI KUDO & RAN MOURI**

**"Kebahagiaan"**

**

* * *

**

Seorang pria dengan paras tampan menyandarkan dirinya ke sebuah jendela di ruang kerjanya. Matanya memandang ke arah lngit yang cerah berawan. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang terlihat kalem dan cool. Pandangannya tak tentu arah. Tentu saja, karena memang langit itu luas! Tapi, bukan karena itu. Dia hanya sedang menerawang hidupnya. Hidup yang telah lama dibinanya. Bersama Istrinya, kekasihnya, sahabatnya, keluarganya, temannya... Ran.

'_Kini, aku dan Ran telah menikah selama dua tahun dan kami belum dikaruniai seorang anak pun... Wajar sih, karena setiap aku melakukannya bersama Ran, aku selalu mengeluarkan 'itu' di luar atau memakai pengaman... Menurut Shiho, itu harus aku lakukan sampai vonis tentang pengendapan APTX 4869 dalam hormonku benar-benar bersih. Hilang. Itu karena spermaku mengandung hormon yang didalamnya mengendap racun APTX 4869. Jika kami sampai memiliki anak, vonis terbesar adalah anak kami akan mengalami cacat. Maka, kami pun tetap bertahan... Kini, vonisku telah selesai. Dan tubuhku telah terbebas dari semua hal berbau APTX 4869...'_ batin Shinichi.

"Ennggh..", erang seorang wanita di ranjangnya. Ya... wanita yang amat sangat dicintainya. Lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Dialah istrinya. Ran Mouri. Tidak... tetapi, Ran Kudo. Shinichi mendekati ranjang tersebut. Menatap wanita yang dicintainya dengan lembut. Membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu, mengecup dahinya dengan disertai cinta terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Selamat pagi, Istriku...", sahut Shinichi dengan senyum menawan yang menghiasi parasnya yang tampan.

"Selamat pagi suamiku...", jawab Ran dengan senyum hangat dan indahnya. Mereka saling menatap dengan rasa cinta yang tersirat. Mereka pun mendekatkan wajah mereka. Nafas mereka menyatu, irama nafasnya benar-benar syahdu. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, merasakan suatu sentuhan hangat yang menghanyutkan. Tidak lama, akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Saling mencurahkan cinta dan kasih sayang di dalamnya. Nafsu sudah dapat mereka kendalikan. Mereka berciuman bukan atas dasar nafsu. Tapi, atas dasar cinta. Mereka berciuman bukan untuk menikmati, melainkan, memberi kebahagiaan. Lama mereka berciuman, sentuhan hangat kembali dilancarkan. Sampai pada saatnya nafas mereka sesak dan mereka pun melepaskan ciuman yang lama, lembut, dalam, dan syahdu itu.

"Hmm.. Kenapa bangunnya telat, sayang?", tanya Shinichi menggoda.

"Huh! Bukankah kamu sendiri yang membuatku kelelahan? Harusnya kamu yang tahu itu...",jawab Ran.

"Maaf, Ran... Bukannya aku ingin membuatmu kelelahan... Tapi, saat itu... aku senang karena terbebas dari vonis terkutuk itu... Lagipula, kau juga menikmatinya kan?", tanya Shinichi menggoda.

"Shi...Shinichi... Ka, kamu... KAMU KETERLALUAN!", seru Ran dengan wajah _blushing _nya. Dia melemparkan bantalnya tepat mengenai wajah Shinichi. Shinichi hanya tertawa. Setelah itu, Shinichi pun berlari ke balik pintu kamar mereka dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Shinichi!", seru Ran yang berusaha mengejar. "A, ahh... sakitt..", sahut Ran. Pinggangnya sakit sekali. Membuat dia tak bisa berjalan. Kalaupun berjalan, dia harus mengangkangkan kakinya. _Aaaw... perih..._batin Ran. Walaupun Ran adalah atlet Karate, tapi, siapa coba yang tahan kalau menjadi dirinya? Maksudnya, siapa coba WANITA yang akan tahan kalau menjadi dirinya saat ini? Ya... tak akan ada.

Apa yang terjadi pada Ran dan Shinichi?

_**FLASHBACK : ON**_

"Ran! Ran!", seru Shinichi sambil berlari menuju rumahnya. BRAKK! Pintu rumah dia buka dengan keras. Membuat orang yang namanya dipanggil menjadi terkejut dan menghampiri Shinichi.

"Ran! Lihat! Lihat ini! Aku sudah terbebas dari vonisnya!", seru Shinichi senang.

"Benarkah?", tanya Ran dengan wajah bahagia. Matanya berbinar.

"Benar! Lihat ini hasil tesnya!", seru Shinichi dan segera menyerahkan surat keterangan bahwa dia terbebas dari vonis APTX 4869 yang diteliti di laboratorium lengkap milik Shiho yang telah dibiayai oleh FBI dan CIA.

"Shinichi... Kau benar...", sahut Ran dengan nada yang bergetar. Air mata mengalir di pipinya yang bersih dan cantik.

"Benar, Ran! Aku sangat senang!", seru Shinichi yang langsung memeluk Ran dengan erat. Sedikit mengangkatnya dan mengayunkannya di pangkuannya. Mereka berputar-putar. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah mereka. Lalu, mereka hentikan kegiatan itu. Dan kembali saling memeluk untuk memberi kehangatan.

"Ran... kau tahu? Apa yang aku pikirkan pertama kali saat mendapat kabar ini?", tanya Shinichi menatap mata Ran dengan lembut. Membuat Ran menjadi seolah ditatap seluruh tubuhnya oleh Shinichi. Ran pun menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Shinichi.

"Aku ingin meramaikan rumah ini... agar kamu tak selalu sendirian selama aku pergi bekerja...", sahut Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Ran heran.

"Kamu juga tahu apa maksudku... Karena kamu sendiri yang memintanya padaku saat itu!", seru Shinichi yang segera mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style..

"KYAA!", seru Ran dengan _blushing_. Mereka pun sampai di kamar mereka. Pintu tak lupa dikunci. Dan desahan juga erangan tak henti-hentinya terdengar dari kamar mereka.

_**FLASHBACK : OFF**_

'_Shinichi... dia... dia memasukan spermanya sebanyak 9 kali... ah, tidak... 11 kali... benar-benar membuatku lelah... Aku tak menyangka, dia tidak merasa lelah. Tapi, aku senang... akhirnya...'_batin Ran dengan _blushing _yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah itu, Ran pun pergi menuju dapur tempat suami tercintanya menunggu. Dari arah dapur, terdengar suara peralatan dapur yang saling beradu. Berisik sekali. Ran menebak, suaminya itu sedang memasak untuknya. Shinichi bisa memasak? Ya... tentu saja dia bisa. Karena, selama ini, Ran mengajarinya dengan sabar dan sepenuh hati. Walaupun terkadang masakan Shinichi terasa sangat asin, terlalu manis, atau bahkan tak berasa. Pernah Shinichi menggoreng makan malam, dan membuat makan malam tersebut hangus dalam sekejap. Tapi, kali ini, Shinichi sudah sedikit mahir. Walau cara membuatnya terkadang selalu membuat dapur mereka berantakan.

Ran memperhatikan Shinichi yang sepertinya sangat teliti memasak. Dan cara memasaknya masih berantakan. Tak bisa dibilang rapi. Ran hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah suaminya. Shinichi yang menyadarinya segera berpaling menatap Ran. Wajahnya ditekuk.

"Ran... aku kan baru belajar... hehe... jadi... ya... berantakan dan merepotkan. Tapi, aku jamin, kali ini... pasti akan terasa enak! Aku yakin...! sekarang, kamu silahkan menunggu di ruang makan ya... nanti aku siapkan untukmu...", sahut Shinichi. Dirinya masih malu karena merasa ditatap geli oleh Ran. Namun, sikapnya itu justru semakin membuat Ran tertawa.

"Hihihi... Shinichi! Kamu lucu sekali...", ujar Ran. Ran pun akhirnya meninggalkan Shinichi dan dengan manis, dia duduk di kursi meja makan. Shinichi melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur. Senyum hangat menghiasi bibirnya. '_Hah... Ran..._' batin Shinichi.

**_Kau begitu sempurna_**  
**_Dimataku kau begitu indah_**  
**_Kau membuat diriku akan slalu memujamu_**

**_Beberapa hari kemudian…_**

"Ran… Aku berangkat dulu ya… Hati-hati jangan mempersilahkan orang yang tidak kamu kenal untuk masuk…", sahut Shinichi pada suatu pagi.

"Shinichi… Kamu ada pertemuan dengan klien? Apa segitu pentingnya sampai kamu melupakan sarapanmu? Bagaimana kalau kamu sakit?", tanya Ran dengan nada yang cemas.

"Benar juga… Tapi, aku tak akan pernah melupakan sarapan terbaik yang diberikan oleh istriku tercinta deh… sebentar ya… Aku akan memberitahukan klien bahwa aku datang telat…", jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menawan.

"Ta, tapi… bagaimana kalau ternyata itu sangat penting?", tanya Ran.

"Em? Tidak… Aku rasa ini tidak penting… hanya kasus penguntit saja…", jawab Shinichi. Dia pun merogoh sakunya dan meraih Hpnya. Menekan tombol di Hpnya. Lalu, mulai menelepon seseorang.

"Halo… maaf pak… sepertinya saya tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Saya ada urusan penting… Bolehkah saya sedikit mengulur waktu? Ooh… ya… terimakasih pak… Iya, baik… selamat siang…", sahut Shinichi pada 'klien'nya.

"Klien mu tidak marah?", tanya Ran cemas.

"Tentu tidak… baiklah… Apa yang istriku buat untuk sarapan kali ini?", tanya Shinichi manja sambil merangkul Ran dari belakang. Memeluk pinggangnya. Menciumi tengkuknya. Dan menghirup aroma menenangkan dari dalam tubuh Ran. Ran hanya tersenyum geli melihat kemanjaan suaminya. Memejamkan mata, dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Shinichi di tubuhnya.

"Shinichi… sudah… Ayo, kita sarapan saja…", sahut Ran sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"RAN! JANGAN!", seru Shinichi saat melihat Ran yang akan duduk di kursi meja makan tersebut. Ran mengerutkan keningnya. _'Aneh…'_pikirnya.

"Kenapa Shinichi?", tanya Ran.

"Ummh, tidak… maksudku…", Shinichi pun menghampiri Ran yang berkespresi heran menatapnya. Shinichi tak perdulikan tatapan heran dari istrinya itu. Dia berjalan ke arah kursi yang akan diduduki Ran. Lalu, memegang kursi tersebut dan menggesernya. "Silahkan duduk… Ny. Kudo…", lanjut Shinichi dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Ran membalas senyuman tersebut. Lalu, menarik kepala Shinichi dan mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. "Terimakasih… Suamiku…", jawab Ran. Shinichi tersenyum kembali. Menatap Ran dan mengecup keningnya pelan dan syahdu. "Sama-sama sayang…", sahut Shinichi. Stelah itu, dia kembali duduk di meja makan di sebrang Ran. Keduanya mulai mengambil roti bakar spesial buatan Ran yang kali ini menjadi menu sarapan mereka.

"Ran…", sahut Shinichi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa Shin?", tanya Ran.

"Begini, sebenarnya… aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat…", jawab Shinichi sambil meneguk susunya.

"Kemana? Tidak biasanya kamu berbicara begitu serius denganku hanya untuk menemanimu ke suatu tempat…", sahut Ran.

"Ah… ya… memang… Begini, sebenarnya… Ada suatu pesta, aku pun diundang dalam pesta itu. Memang, ini sudah biasa. Dan mengajakmu pun sudah biasa… aku berbicara formal begini hanya ingin membicarakan yang lainnya…", jawab Shinichi sambil memasukan sepotong roti bakar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa?", tanya Ran sambil sedikit mengunyah rotinya.

"Itu… adalah… pesta pernikahan Shiratori dan Kobayashi… Inspektur dan guruku waktu SD saat menjadi Conan…", jawab Shinichi.

"Lalu? Apa mereka tahu kalau kamu dulunya Conan?", tanya Ran.

"Tidak… mereka tidak tahu, tentu saja… Yang tahu hanya keluarga kita, FBI dan CIA… mungkin organisasi jubah hitam juga?", sahut Shinichi.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu harus berbicara formal tentang itu? Ada sesuatu?", tanya Ran. Kini, raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang penasaran.

"Ti, tidak… tidak ada apa-apa… Hanya saja… sepertinya aneh juga melihat mereka… Padahal Takagi dan Miwako yang lebih lama berpacaran dari mereka saja tidak secepat itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke jenjang pernikahan…", jawab Shinichi sambil mempercepat makannya.

"Shinichi… kamu… aneh?", reaksi Ran mendengar penuturan suaminya itu.

"Apanya yang aneh?", tanya Shinichi. Alisnya bertautan.

"Hanya saja, rasanya selama ini… Kamu paling anti bergossip deh… ada apa?", tanya Ran heran. Benar, Shinichi paling sebal dengan apa yang namanya gossip. Apalagi ikut bergossip. Tapi, kini, dialah yang memulai gossip tersebut.

"Ah, tidak… tidak apa.. hanya heran saja… sepertinya Shiratori sangat mencintai Kobayashi…", jawab Shinichi sedikit gugup.

"Hmm… Kau benar..", sahut Ran. Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan keheningan. Tiba-tiba, Ran merasa mual. Dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh sarapan yang baru saja dia makan di wastafel tersebut. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya ngilu. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah Ran, Shinichi segera menghampiri Ran ke dalam kamar mandinya.

"Ran! Kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanya Shinichi yang melihat Ran lemas di dekat wastafel.

"Tidak apa… mungkin aku hanya masuk angin…", jawab Ran.

"Ran… mukamu pucat sekali…", sahut Shinichi sambil menatap wajah Ran. Lalu, membelainya dan membelai rambutnya.

"Tidak apa, sayang…", jawab Ran. Namun, tidak lama, dia kembali mual dan muntah lagi di wastafel. Shinichi prihatin dengan keadaan Ran. Dia terlihat kesakitan dan tersiksa.

"Ran…", ucap Shinichi dan membantu Ran dalam proses muntahnya. Menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya di punggung Ran. Terlihat oleh Shinichi keringat dingin mulai menjalar di tubuh Ran.

"Ran… kita ke rumah sakit ya? Kau harus segera diobati. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini…", sahut Shinichi.

"Tidak… aku tidak apa… sekarang kamu lebih baik pergi menemui klienmu… jangan kecewakan klienmu…", jawab Ran dengan senyum paksaan yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Ran… Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… Sudahlah… turuti saja apa kataku…", sahut Shinichi. Shinichi pun membopong tubuh Ran menuju keluar rumah dan memasuki garasi mobilnya. Lalu, memasuki mobilnya dan membawa Ran menuju rumah sakit. Selama dalam perjalanan, Ran terlihat sangat kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat. Membuat Shinichi semakin panik dan menyetir semakin cepat. Wajah Shinichi ikut memucat sesaat ketika meliha Ran menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya. Jarang sekali Shinichi melihat Ran yang biasanya ceria menjadi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba dalam keheningan di mobil itu, Shinichi mendapatkan telepon dari klien yang seharusnya mereka bertemu lebih awal pagi ini.

"Halo… Iya, maaf… saya ada urusan keluarga. Jadi, saya tak bisa menemui anda hari ini, maaf… Iya… Baiklah… terimakasih…", jawab Shinichi dalam telepon. Tak lama, Shinichi pun sampai di rumah sakit Tokyo. Dia segera membawa Ran memasuki rumah sakit itu dan mendaftar untuk cek kesehatan dan berobat.

"Selama pagi… ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya seorang wanita di balik meja registrasi.

"Maaf, saya ingin memeriksakan keadaan istri saya… dia sedang sakit…", ujar Shinichi pada wanita itu.

"A, anda… Shinichi Kudo? Detektif muda terkenal itu?", tanya wanita itu dengan canggung dan kagum pada sosok tampan dan terkenal di depannya.

"Ya… anda benar… sekarang tolong istri saya…", jawab Shinichi. Wanita itu dengan sigap dan cepat mempersiapkan semuanya. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian dia memberikan selembar kertas yang terisi dengan berbagai tulisan. "Tanda tangan di sebelah sini…", sahut wanita itu pada Shinichi.

"Eh?", mata Shinichi membelalak. "Anda tahu identitas dan segalanya tentang saya? Kok tadi anda tak bertanya pada saya dan sudah mengisi formulir ini?", tanya Shinichi tak percaya.

"Aku fans mu… oh iya, ini tolong tanda tangani disini dan tuliskan 'untuk Shoda Ayame' ya? Nanti, biaya rumah sakitnya gratis deh…", bujuk wanita yang bernama Ayame tesebut.

"Umm, baiklah… tapi, bisa tolong cepat? Kasihan istri saya…", sahut Shinichi yang segera menandatangani kertas-kertas itu. Setelah itu, dia pun menunggu panggilannya bersama Ran di ruang tunggu. Tidak lama setelahnya, mereka pun dipanggil sebagai giliran yang akan diperiksa.

"Selamat pagi…", sahut Shinichi pada seorang dokter di ruangan itu.

"Oh… hai… pagi, Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Kudo… silahkan duduk!", jawab dokter wanita itu tersenyum. Shinichi dan Ran pun duduk di hadapan dokter tersebut. Di mejanya ada papan namanya. Subaru Imai, nama dokter ini.

"Bisakah dijelaskan gejalanya?", tanya dokter tersebut.

"Umm, istri saya mual… kepalanya pusing dan matanya berkunang….", jawab Shinichi sambil menatap sendu wajah Ran.

"Hmm, Ny. Kudo… bisakah anda ikut saya untuk pengecekan?", tanya dokter Imai. Ran mengangguk dan segera mengikuti dokter itu ke ranjang pasien tak jauh didekatnya. Setelah Ran berbaring di ranjang tersebut ditemani Shinichi yang berdiri di samping ranjang pasien tersebut. Dokter Imai segera memeriksa Ran dengan alat-alat dokternya.

"Emh, Ny. Kudo… bisa masukan air manimu ke dalam gelas ini?", tanya Doketer Imai sambil menyerahkan gelas berukuran kecil itu pada Ran. Ran mengangguk dan berjalan lemas ke arah toilet. Tidak lama, dia pun keluar dari toilet itu. Dr. Imai mendekati Ran dan membawa gelas kecil di tangan Ran. Tidak lama kemudian… Dia menghampiri Ran dan Shinichi. Wajahnya berbinar menampakan kebahagiaan disana.

"Selamat Tn. Kudo… anda akan menjadi ayah….", sahut dokter. Shinichi hanya melongo. Ran tertegun. Rasa sakit yang daritadi menghinggapinya, kini menguap entah kemana.

"…", Shinichi dan Ran tak berkata apa-apa.

"Selamat… Ny. Kudo… anda hamil…", lanjut dokter tersebut dengan senyum yang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ran… Kau…", Shinichi tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat Ran yang menangis bahagia. Dia pun segera memeluk Ran dengan erat dan memberikan kenyamanan teramat sangat pada Ran. Ran terdiam tanpa berkata. Sedangkan Shinichi merasa nyaman di tubuh Ran. Sambil terus bergumam. "Ran… terimakasih… terimakasih…. Terimakasih…. Ran…", sahut Shinichi terus menerus sambil mengusap punggung Ran dan menjamah rambutnya. Lama mereka berpeluka sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskannya. Lalu, Shinichi pun menghapiri dokter yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat kedua insan ini saling berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

Keduanya pamit pada Dokter Imai, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan hati yang senang. Shinichi merangkul mesra pinggang Ran. Ran pun mendekat pada Shinichi. Shinichi sangat bahagia hari ini. Hari yang telah dinantinya selama ini. Ran pun merasa begitu. Dia terus mengembangkan senyum bahagia.

"Ran… terimakasih ya…", sahut Shinichi setibanya mereka di dalam mobil Jaguar hitam nan elegan milik Shinichi.

"Iya…", jawab Ran dengan senyum yang manis. Begitulah terlihat oleh Shinichi. "Sekarang kamu bisa pergi menemui klien mu! hehe", lanjutnya.

"Hmm.. Tidak… aku saat ini hanya ingin bersama dengan istriku… dan calon bayi kami…", sahut Shinichi dengan senyuman nakalnya. Ran hanya bisa _blushing_ dan memalingkan wajah dari Shinichi. Shinichi terkikik geli melihat tingkah Ran.

"Lalu, mau kemana kita sekarang? Untuk menghabiskan hari ini?", tanya Ran.

"Em… aku… tidak tahu…", jawab Shinichi sambil berpikir.

"Sayang… bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Ayah? Aku ingin memberitahukannya pada Ayah… Kabar gembira ini…", sahut Ran.

"Yakin? Ayahmu tak akan marah atau melempariku dengan benda aneh lagi seperti terakhir kita mengunjungi mereka?", tanya Shinichi. Dia masih mengingat jelas penolakan mertuanya, Kogoro Mouri padanya. Yang membuat wajahnya luka memar.

"Hahaha… kau ada-ada saja… Tentu tidak… Kemarin itu kan tidak sengaja… Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar lagi… Maafkan Ayah ya!", seru Ran dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang bertautan seperti memohon ampun pada Shinichi dengan sebelah matanya yang mengedip nakal.

"Hah… Baiklah… Saat ini, Ayahmu adalah Ayahku juga, baik sayang… aku turuti keinginanmu…", jawab Shinichi sambil mengelus rambut Ran. Ran hanya terkikik geli melihat perlakuan suaminya. Mereka pun melaju menuju Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri. Sesampainya disana, Shinichi memarkirkan jaguarnya dengan hati-hati dan memasuki rumah yang sekaligus kantor itu bersama Ran.

"Ayah! Ibu!", seru Ran ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang menonton acara televisi di rumah mereka. _Sudah berbaikan lagi rupanya… _batin Ran melihat keakraban kedua orang tuanya.

"Hai Ran! Ayo sini, kita duduk…", jawab Eri sambil mendekati dan memeluk Ran. Lalu, membawa Ran duduk bersamanya.

"Ran… Kemana bocah detektif itu?", tanya Kogoro.

"Ah, ada diluar… Shinichi! Ayo masuk!", seru Ran.

"Hai… Ayah… Ibu…", seru Shinichi yang memasuki rumah itu dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan hidup kalian? Tak ada masalah?", tanya Kogoro.

"Baik Ayah! Aku dan Shinichi baik-baik saja…", jawab Ran. "Kalau Ayah?", lanjut Ran.

"Kami baik… Oh ya, Ran… Kamu setuju tidak kalau kamu punya adik?", tanya Kogoro dengan wajahnya yang kini memerah namun, berusaha ia tutupi.

"Hah?", seru Ran dan Shinichi bersamaan. "Maksud Ayah? Ja, jadi…", lanjut Ran. Shinichi hanya diam dengan wajah shock nya.

"Begini Ran… sebenarnya… Dua bulan lalu… Eri dinyatakan hamil… Ya, kan?", tanya Kogoro pada Eri sambil merangkul erat pinggangnya.

"Ke, kenapa tak memberitahu?", tanya Ran dengan keadaan yang masih kaget.

"Maaf Ran… Ibu sebenarnya ingin memberitahukanmu… Namun, Ayahmu melarangnya. Malu katanya…", jawab Eri.

"Hah… wajar sepertinya kalian bisa mempunyai anak lagi… kalian sudah seromantis itu…", sahut Shinichi.

"Ya… dan maaf ya bocah! Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja membuat wajahmu lecet dan memar… saat itu Eri sedang naik pitam…", ujar Kogoro.

"Lalu, Ran… Shinichi… ada apa kalian mampir ke sini?", tanya Eri yang sekarang tengah menyediakan teh untuk Ran, Shinichi, Kogoro dan dirinya sendiri. "Terimakasih…", ucap Ran.

"Kami kesini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu…", jawab Shinichi. Kini, dia merasa dia akan gugup. Wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dan nafasnya tercekat. Sulit rasanya membicarakannya. Tapi, kebahagiaan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ran yang menyadari gerak-gerik Shinichi segera menggantikannya untuk bicara.

"Ayah… Ibu… Sebenarnya… Aku… Hamil…", ucap Ran yang juga gugup. Beberapa detik dilalui dengan keheningan. Kogoro masih terus dalam posisinya yang hampir meminum air teh yang disajikan oleh Eri. Eri masih dengan posisinya yang memandang serius Ran. Shinichi dan Ran pun masih dalam posisi mereka yang kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat, hangat.

"Apa?", seru Kogoro dan Eri bersamaan. Shinichi dan Ran hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kebahagiaan mereka.

"Hamil?", tanya Kogor o tak percaya.

"Ya..", jawab Ran.

"Oleh bocah ini?", tanya Kogoro lagi tak percaya.

"Selamat ya Ran!", seru Eri sambil berpelukan. Kogoro pun menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka. Lalu, dia berjalan menuju arah Shinichi. Mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bocah! Jaga anakku… dan anak kalian… awas saja kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka!", seru Kogoro sambil menjabat tangan Shinichi. Keduanya kini berpelukan.

"Ah…! Aku harus beritahukan ini pada Yukiko!", seru Eri yang segera mengambil teleponnya dan menekan-nekan tombolnya.

"Halo! Yukiko!", seru Eri. Sambil memencet tombol _landscape._

"Ada apa Eri? Kau senang sekali? Apakah bayi dalam kandunganmu ada kemajuan yang menarik sehingga kau segera meneleponku?", tanya Yukiko di dalam telepon.

"Bukan! Bukan itu….!", seru Eri.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kamu pasti ingin menanyakan kemajuanku bersama si bau itu kan? Ah… kamu ingin mengejekku yang sekarang ini kurang intim ya… huh…", jawab Yukiko dengan kesal.

"Bukan!", seru Eri yang mulai geram.

"Lalu, apa?", tanya Yukiko yang juga mulai geram.

"Ran hamil!", seru Eri senang.

1 detik….

2 detik…...

3 detik…...

4 detik…...

"BENARKAH? APA BENAR?", tanya Yukiko kegirangan.

"Tentu saja! tanyakan sendiri pada Shinichi!", seru Eri.

"Waaahhh! Aku akan segera pergi ke Jepang! Aku juga akan segera memberitahu Yusaku! Makasih Eri! Yaaay! Anakku punya anak!", seru Yukiko yang langsung menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai! Yukiko? Yukiko?", seru Eri. Eri pun menyimpan kembali teleponnya. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya dia sedang kesal.

"Sudahlah Eri… kamu terlihat seperti saat dulu waktu kita masih SMA saja… hahaha…", ucap Kogoro.

"Ayah… Ibu… Kami pulang dulu ya… Ja ne!", seru Shinichi dan Ran. Mereka pun saling menggenggam tangan dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya mereka di halaman rumah mereka, Shinichi pun keluar lebih dulu dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Ran. Ran membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Shinichi… bagaimana kalau kita beritahukan hal ini pada Profesor Agasa dan Shiho? Mereka kan yang telah banyak berjasa sehingga kita bisa bahagia seperti ini…", sahut Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar Ran… baiklah… Ayo!", seru Shinichi dan merangkul pundaknya. Berjalan beriringan ke arah rumah Profesor Agasa. Begitu sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, mereka melepaskan rangkulan dan menggandeng tangan satu sama lain. Memencet bel sambil menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Hai Shinichi!", seru Prof. Agasa. "Silahkan masuk…", suruhnya. Shinichi dan Ran akhirnya memasuki rumah itu. _Huh… percobaan aneh lagi…_ batin Shinichi ketika mendapati pakaian Prof. Agasa yang sudah menjadi aneh tak karuan.

"Ada apa Shinichi? Tumben?", tanya Agasa.

"Kami kesini ingin…", jawab Shinichi terputus saat mendengar ada yang berteriak.

"Profesor? Ada siapa disana?", tanya seorang wanita.

"Oh, Shiho! Kemarilah!", seru Agasa. Shiho pun mendekati Agasa.

"Oh… ternyata si bocah detektif ya… dan Ran…", sahut Shiho.

"Hai Shiho!", seru Shinichi.

"Ya… ada apa kau kesini Shin? Bukankah kau sudah tak butuh penawar racun APTX 4869 itu lagi?", tanya Shiho dengan aura mencekamnya.

"Bu, bukan… ada yang mau aku beritahukan…", jawab Shinichi gugup.

"Apa?", tanya Shiho.

"Jangan ketus gitu dong, Shiho…", jawab Shinichi.

"Huh… yasudah… apa?", tanya Shiho. Kini nadanya sedikit turun.

"Aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita semua…", sahut Shinichi. Agasa dan Shiho menunggu. "Ran hamil!", seru Shinichi.

DEGG! _'Perasaan apa ini? Sakit sekali…'_batin Shiho.

"Wah! Selamat ya Ran!", seru Agasa.

"Makasih Profesor… Ini semua juga tidak lepas berkat bantuan dari profesor dan Shiho… Makasih Shiho!", seru Ran sambil merangkul Shiho. Shiho yang terkejut, kini balik merangkul Ran.

"Ya… selamat ya, Ran!", sahut Shiho. Ran mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan saling melempar senyum. Senyum Ran yang penuh kehangatan. Dan senyum Shiho yang penuh kebohongan dan kesakitan.

**_Yang kau lihat senyumku_**

**_Tak kau sadari pedihku_**

"Hei bocah detektif! Kau harus menjaga istri dan calon bayi kalian ini!", seru Shiho memandang Shinichi dengan pandangan yang sangat membunuh.

"Hahaha… tentu saja… ini anak pertama kami! Aku senang sekali! Oh ya, kau jangan memanggilku bocah lagi… aku ini sudah besar dan akan menjadi seorang Ayah! Walaupun kau lebih tua dariku…", seru Shinichi menatap Shiho dengan kesal. "Oh ya, Profesor dan Kau, Shiho… nanti malam ikut kan ke pestanya Shiratori?", tanya Shinichi.

"Ya… aku usahakan…", sahut Shiho yang segera pergi ke ruang penelitian bawah tanahnya. Lalu, mengunci pintunya.

"Kalau Profesor?", tanya Shinichi.

"Tentu aku datang!", jawab Profesor.

"Emh, Profesor… ada apa dengan Shiho? Belakangan ini aneh…", sahut Ran.

"Tidak… dia sekarang mungkin hanya sedang melakukan sebuah penemuan. Dia bahkan sering seperti itu padaku dari sejak awal aku menemukannya. Itu sudah biasa ran… Hanya kamu saja mungkin yang tidak terbiasa…", ujar Agasa.

"Baiklah, Prof! kami pergi dulu… salamku untuk Shiho ya…", ujar Ran dan Shinichi. Mereka pun pergi bergandengan menuju rumah mereka yang tepat disamping rumah Prof. Agasa. Mereka tidak sadar… sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka sampai bayangan mereka menghilang. Seorang wanita yang hatinya benar-benar telah terluka. Shiho Miyano.

Shiho pun kembali ke meja komputernya. Dia mendudukan dirinya dikursi komputernya dan kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di komputernya. Wajahnya serius menatap ke arah layar monitor dan tangannya menari-nari di atas _keyboard_. Suasana hening dan tenang. Tapi, sesungguhnya dia tidak merasa suasana itu hening. Melainkan, dia merasakan suasana yang begitu ramai. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang hingga terdengar. Hatinya menangis dan menjerit kesakitan. Kesakitan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat semua organ tubuhnya bergerak tak karuan. Membuat dirinya sendiri lelah.

'_Aku telah merelakannya… Kau telah merelakannya Shiho! Berbahagialah Shiho… karena saat ini pria yang kau sukai telah berbahagia juga… malah amat sangat bahagia…'_batin Shiho. Dia kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di komputernya. _'Tak ada yang perlu disesali Shiho! Ini jalan yang kau pilih… Malah kau yang membantu mereka mencapai kebahagiaan mereka! Shiho… lupakan pria itu!',_seru batin Shiho.

'_Ya… Aku telah melakukannya… Aku senang dia bahagia… Kenapa hati ini sakit ya? Hahaha… lucu… Aku bersedih karena hal ini? Dan hanya disebabkan oleh seorang bocah… Hah…'_lirih batin Shiho. Lama dia memandangi layar monitornya yang diisi penuh oleh sederetan kata-kata dan angka. Tangannya terus menari tanpa henti. Sampai akhirnya, tangannya merasakan air yang terjatuh membasahi punggung tangannya. '_Apakah di luar sedang hujan? Dan saat ini, sedang bocor?'_batin Shiho.

Tidak… pada kenyataannya… Air itu bukan air hujan. Melainkan Air mata seorang Shiho Miyano. _'Ah, airmataku ternyata… mungkin terasa pedih ya karena terus memandang monitor…'_batin Shiho mencoba memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terus meneruskan pekerjaannya. Tangannya teteap menari di _keyboard _dengan lincahnya. Duduknya tenang seperti tak terjadi apapun. Wajahnya menatap monitor dengan serius. Dan matanya… mengalirkan air mata yang membuat rabun sekitarnya. Dia menangis dalam diam. Tertahan. _'Aku harap aku menangis karena mataku memang perih… tapi, nyatanya aku tetap menangisi bocah itu… ah tidak… pria itu… yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain…'_batinnya. Dia pun tertawa dalam hatinya. Senyum miris kini menghiasi wajahnya. _'Padahal… aku tahu ini semua akan terjadi… Malam itu pun aku mendengar desahan dan erangan mereka… Hah…'_ batin Shiho yang semakin terluka mengingatnya.

Dia pun kini menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia baringkan tubuhnya disitu. Menghapus air matanya. Dia ingin sekali tertidur dengan tenang malam ini. Karena, akhir-akhir ini dia tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak lagi. Mimpi buruk akan pria itu selalu mendatanginya. Dan kini, menghantuinya. Tapi, dia mencoba untuk menerimanya dan tegar menghadapinya. _'Cinta tak harus memiliki…'_batinnya meringis.

_**Hatiku sakit**_

_**Bagai bulan temaram**_

_**Tertunduk Sunyi**_

_**Kau ada di sana**_

_**Di pelukannya**_

_**Dan kau genggam tangannya**_

_**Ingin ku tak melihatnya**_

_**Yang kau lihat senyumku**_

_**Tak kau sadari pedihku**_

_**Namun hancurnya hatiku**_

_**Kau tak perlu tahu**_

_**Kuharap engkau bahagia**_

_**Walau hatiku terluka**_

_**Akan ku simpan cerita**_

_**Kau tak perlu tahu**_

_**Hanya aku yang harus tahu**_

_**Hanya aku yang harus menghadapi semua**_

_**Menyimpan rasa kecewa…**_

'_Kau harus tegar Shiho! Saat ini masih siang… belum malam! Belum terlambat Shiho… masih ada yang lebih baik darinya!'_batin Shiho menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa kalau bukan dia… Bisakah aku lupakannya? Hah… Shinichi…", lirih Shiho.

**_kau lihat senyumku_**  
**_tak kau sadari pedihku_**  
**_namun hancurnya hatiku_**  
**_kau tak perlu tahu_**

**_~BERSAMBUNG~_**

* * *

**GIMANA?**

**YAH... KALO NGEBOSENIN MAAF DEH... MAKLUM, BARU NIH!**

**OK THANKS YA... REVIEW YA! OKAY?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semua! Maaf nih LIGHT telat again!**

**Harus belajar sih... Kalau gak belajar, Light gak akan pernah bisa menjadi Light...**

**Yang namanya Light kan harus menjadi best of the best! ckck, hehehe**

**

* * *

**

Rate : T

ShinRan, HeijiKazuha, ShinichiShiho

* * *

**PATIENT AGAIN**

"Shinichi... Bangunlah... hei...!" seru seorang wanita bersuara merdu tepat di telinga Shinichi. Shinichi menggeliat dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Engh... Ran... aku masih ngantuk!" seru Shinichi.

"Bangun SHINICHI!" seru satu suara yang bahkan lebih keras lagi. Karena terkejut, Shinichi segera bangkit dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Arrgh!" serunya. Wajahnya horror.

"Shinichi! Kamu itu sudah mau jadi ayah tapi sikapmu masih seperti ini? Ayo! Sekarang siap-siap!" seru seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna pirang.

"Ibu... iya... aku akan bersiap... hah? Bersiap kemana?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Shinichi... kata ibu kita akan pergi untuk piknik... kau mau ikut?" tanya Ran.

"Oh... hehehe... kau akan ikut kan Ran?" tanya Shinichi balik seraya tersenyum.

"Iya..." jawab Ran membalas senyum Shinichi.

"KALAU BEGITU LEKAS MANDI!" seru Yukiko dengan berkacak pinggang. Shinichi menutup telinganya sambil mengatupkan giginya.

"Iya! Iya!" jawab Shinichi seraya pergi menuju pintu kamar. Dia membuka pintu tersebut. Sebelum melanjutkan jalannya, dia menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Ke arah dua wanita yang paling dia sayangi. Ran dan Yukiko.

"Err... Ran... Mau membantuku menggosok punggung?" tanya Shinichi nakal ke arah Ran. Ran yang ditanya, wajahnya langsung memerah. Sedangkan Yukiko malah cengok dibuatnya. Melihat kejadian tersebut, Shinichi segera pergi melenggang ke arah kamar mandi dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bos... Hari ini, apa kita akan membunuh direktur yang diperintahkan oleh Big Bos?" tanya seorang pria besar bertopi hitam berkacamata hitam.

"Tidak sekarang, Vodka... aku ada perlu dengan mangsa lama kita..." jawab orang berambut panjang.

"Huh, perlu apa lagi Gin?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang duduk di kursi belakang jok penumpang mobil porsche 465A itu.

"Aku ada sedikit permainan..." jawabnya dengan seringaian yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Huh, tak lucu. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia... toh dia tidak mengganggu kita..." ujar wanita itu lagi.

"Diamlah, Vermouth!" bentak Gin.

"Kenapa? Memang benar kan?" ujar Vermouth.

"Tikus itu memang tidak berbahaya untuk saat ini... Tapi, apa kau bisa menjamin di suatu saat nanti?" tanya Gin dengan dingin. Vermouth dan Vodka hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan Gin.

"Ayo, jalan!" perintah Gin. Vodka pun menjalankan mobil tersebut.

"Sampai!" seru seorang wanita berambut panjang.

"Ibu... jangan terlalu berlebihan..." sahut seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek.

"Tak apa kan? Kita sedang piknik Shinichi!" seru Yukiko. Shinichi hanya bisa menutup telinganya.

"Sudahlah kalian..." ujar Yusaku seraya tersenyum.

"Ran... ikut aku deh. Aku tahu tempat menyenangkan disana!" seru Shinichi seraya menarik tubuh Ran. Ran pun menurut dan meninggalkan Yusaku serta Yukiko di tempat semula.

"Shinichi? Mau kemana?" tanya Ran yang dengan susah payah mengimbangi lari Shinichi.

"Hahaha... lihat itu... indah kan?" ujar Shinichi seraya menunjuk danau yang luas dan... indah.

"Waaaaahhh... indah sekali!" seru Ran. Senyumannya melebar. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah danau.

"Hehehe..." Shinichi hanya makin lebar nyengir. Mereka berdua pun menyusuri danau tersebut. Mereka bertemu dengan kawanan angsa dan ikan juga merpati. Air jernih yang mengalir lambat dan menenangkan. Lalu, tour mereka yang singkat tersebut diakhiri dengan istirahatnya mereka disamping danau dibawah pohon besar yang rimbun dan nyaman juga sejuk. Mereka bersandar di pohon itu. Tangan Shinichi dirangkulkan ke pinggang Ran. Dan tangan Ran memegang tangan Shinichi yang merangkulnya. Ran pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Shinichi.

"Shinichi..." sahut Ran ditengah kesunyian mereka.

"Hm?" ucap Shinichi sambil terus mendekap Ran dengan erat.

"Apa... ini semua sudah berakhir?" tanya Ran. Shinichi menatap Ran yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya di dada Shinichi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tahu kau tak bodoh Shinichi..." ujar Ran.

"Yeah... kau tenang saja..."jawab Shinichi makin erat mendekap Ran. Ran diam... dan menikamati perlakuan Shinichi.

Wanita berambut seperti daun gingko pendek itu tersenyum hampa dibalik lebatnya rumput. Matanya menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya.

"Benarkah tak ada harapan untukku, Shinichi?" gumamnya.

"Cintamu hanya untuknya?" gumamnya lagi.

"Tak ada tempat untukku di hatimu? Benarkah?" gumamnya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Tak sadarkah rasaku ini untukmu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Aku mohon jawab aku!" serunya tertahan dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon besar. Disamping danau.

"Benarkah aku tak pantas untukmu?" gumamnya. Wajahnya masih tetap datar.

"Tak bisakah kau berikan sedikit cintamu untukku? Shinichi? Jawab aku!" seru orang itu. Masih tetap dalam hatinya. Akhirnya dia berbalik dan menjauh pergi dari tempatnya semula. Wajanya memerah. Dia menghela nafas. Kakinya melangkah berat. Matanya menerawang.

"shinichi... kalau kau tak mencintaiku, kenapa kau harus memberiku kesempatan? Memberiku celah? Membiarkanku sedikit masuk dalam celah tersebut?" gumamnya. Tersungging senyum kecut di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu? Saat kau menjadi tumpuanku saat menangis, menjadi tempatku berlindung di balik punggung mu... menjadi penyelamatku saat aku pikir aku akan mati. Saat kejadian pemabantaian bus, saat kita pertama bertemu dan saat-saat menyenangkan lainnya, aku kira kau punya rasa lebih untukku..." ujarnya lemah. Jalannya gontai. _'Err? Sekarang hujan?'_batinnya. merasakan ada air yang menetes di wajahnya.

"Air mataku... sejak kapan aku mulai menangis? Hahh... sejak itu... sejak dia mengatakan ran hamil... hahahaha" gumamnya datar. Langkahnya terhenti. Tangannya dia pukulkan ke pohon di sebelahnya. Tangan bagian bawah dia sandarkan ke pohon itu. Lengannya dia tekuk. Lalu, kepalanya dia sandarkan ke tangannya yang menyentuh pohon. "Bodoh..." ujarnya. Dia menangis dalam diam. Bibirnya tersenyum. Tapi, matanya menangis.

"Sherry..." sahut suara berat yang semakin mendekati Shiho.

DEEGGG...!

Shiho semakin tak bergerak. Tangisannya terhenti. Matanya mebelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dengan langkah berani, dia mencoba untuk menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

Sherry berbalik. Dan tepat saat itu juga, moncong pistol GLOCK 19 dengan manis bertengger di keningnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Shiho dengan nada bergetar.

"Bekerja..." ujar Gin ditambah seringaiannya.

Beberapa hari ini Shiho menghilang. Tak ada yang tahu dia kemana. Semua orang di sekitarnya sangat khawatir. Terutama Shinichi yang memang sangat tahu kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Shiho. Karena dia telah mengenal Shiho jauh lebih dalam disbanding yang lainnya.

"Shinichi..." panggil Ran. Shinichi yang kala itu sedang berpikir dalam tidurnya tentang menghilangnya Shiho pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Mendapati istri tercintanya berada di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi sembari berjalan mendekati Ran. "Eh? Kalian..." sahut Shinichi.

"Hai... hehehe" ucap seorang pria hitam berlogat kansai.

"Heiji? Kazuha? Sonoko? Err, kau... Kaito?" tanya Shinichi pada mereka masing-masing.

"Ya!" seru mereka bersamaan dengan cengiran berhias di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Shinichi... kau jangan seperti itu pada kami... membuat kami kecewa saja..." ujar Heiji.

"Ya... lalu, kalian kesini kenapa?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Kami ingin mengajakmu ke Tropical Land!" seru Kaito dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hah? Tidak!" jawab Shinichi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Ran sedang hamil!" seru Shinichi.

"Jangan marah dong Shinichi... eh? Apa?" ucap Kaito yang bingung.

"Tunggu, kau bilang tadi..." Kazuha ikutan membego.

"Ran... tadi kau bilang... Shinichi tadi kau..." Sonoko ikut-ikutan mikir.

"Kalian lambat, bodoh, idiot! Ran hamil!" seru Heiji pada tiga orang bodoh di dekatnya. Yang dituduh Heiji otomatis mengembungkan pipinya. Tapi, seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Sonoko dan Kazuha mnghampiri Ran.

"Ran!" seru mereka berdua yang segera memeluk Ran. Ran hanya terkekeh geli melihat perilaku sahabatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dering handphone Shinichi memecah acara peluk-pelukan di ruangan itu. Dia melangkah menjauhi teman dan istrinya. Lalu, menerima teleponnya.

"Halo..." sambut Shinichi.

"Hai... lama tidak berjumpa, Shinichi Kudo!" seru orang yang bersuara di sebrang telepon.

"Kau?" sahut Shinichi. Nadanya cemas.

"Hai... Apa kau masih mengenalku?" tanya orang itu. Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mana Shiho?" ucap Shinichi to the point.

"Dia di tangan kami..." jawab suara itu datar. Shinichi mempertajam ingatannya. Siapa orang yang meneleponnya sekarang. Lalu, sebuah suara di sebrang sana membuat shinichi ingat semuanya.

'_Gin! Mau kita apakan anak ini?'_tanya seorang wanita dalam telepon itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang berbicara.

"Gin..." gumam Shinichi. Terdengar oleh Shinichi. Orang yang dipanggil Gin oleh Shinichi itu mendengus.

"Huh... Ya, apa kabar?" tanya orang itu dingin. Kini amarah Shinichi telah meningkat.

"KAU! MANA SHIHO?" seru Shinichi. Tubuhnya menegang.

"O o ooowww... kau marah?" tanya suara Gin tanpa dosa. Wajah Shinichi memerah. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Katakan padaku... dimana Shiho berada? Kau sembunyikan dimana dia?" tanya Shinichi. Nadanya mendesis membunuh.

"Hahaha... mau ikut permainanku? Yang menang mendapatkan Shiho..." ujar Gin.

"APA?" bentak Shinichi. Gin yang mendengarnya makin tertawa hebat dan keras.

"HAHAHAHA... aku beritahu kau... tapi, nanti. Aku ingin sedikit bersenang-senang dengan Sherry..." ucapnya. Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Shinichi berdecak kesal. Lalu, dia menggebrak meja yang berada di dekatnya. Meja ruang makannya.

"Shinichi? Ada apa?" tanya Ran segera mendatangi Shinichi dengan wajah cemas. Shinichi segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ran. Dia menatap Ran. Lalu, memegang kedua pipi Ran.

"Tak apa... hanya ada sedikit masalah.." jawabnya. Lalu, sedikit mengelus rambut Ran.

"Shinichi.. katanya ada kedua orangtuamu? Kemana mereka?" tanya Heiji.

"Oh... mereka sudah pulang dari kemarin..." jawab Shinichi tak fokus.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Heiji. Dia tahu kalau sahabatnya kini bertingkah aneh.

Shinichi yang sempat melamun sedikit langsung tersentak begitu Heiji menggerakan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Matanya membulat dan langsung menatap heiji dengan pandangan yang tak bias diartikan.

"Kazuha, Sonoko, Kaito! Kalian tunggu disini, mengerti? Jaga Ran jangan sampai lepas! Lalu, Heiji ikut aku!" seru Shinichi yang langsung berlari keluar rumah. Heiji yang tak tahu apa-apa, merasa ini sangat penting segera mengikuti Shinichi yang entah kenapa kini lari kesetanan.

Shinichi segera menaiki mobilnya diikuti Heiji yang masuk ke dalam mobil Shinichi. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan kediaman Kudo.

Ditatapnya wajah Shinichi oleh Heiji. Entah kenapa terlihat Shinichi begitu gelisah dan cemas. Caranya menyetir pun ugal-ugalan. Sudah berkali-kali Heiji berteriak namun seolah Shinichi tak mendengarnya. Karena yang dia dengar hanyalah suara Gin yang selalu terngiang di telinganya... "Hahaha... mau ikut permainanku? Yang menang mendapatkan Shiho...".

"SHINICHI! KAU GILA APA? SADARLAH KELAK KAU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG AYAH? KAU MAU ANAKMU HIDUP TANPA AYAH, HAH?" bentak Heiji yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi teman terbaiknya ini. Sejenak Shinichi langsung sadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia pelankan laju mobilnya dan membanting stirnya ke pinggir dan memberhentikannya. Begitu mobil berhenti, Heiji sedikit menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Shinichi? Tangannya terkepal di stir mobilnya. Giginya menggeretak.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Heiji berusaha serileks mungkin. Keadaan Shinichi benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Heiji, kau tahu? Shiho..." ujar Shinichi akhirnya. Heiji mengerutkan alisnya berusaha mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Tetap saja, dia tak bisa mencerna lebih dari apa yang dikatakan Shinichi.

"Kenapa dengan Shiho? Dia yang dititipkan di rumah professor Agasa itu kan?" Tanya Heiji. Shinichi mengangguk lemah.

"Dia di tangan jubah hitam..." ucapnya lirih dan lemah. Mata Heiji membulat.

"Harus aku cari dimana dia? Yang aku tahu, dia itu ada di tempat yang seperti basement... saat dia meneleponku tadi..." lanjut Shinichi. Matanya nanar. Heiji yang mendengarnya langsung menyandar pada kursi mobil yang didudukinya.

"Aku kira kita sudah lepas dari organisasi itu..." ucap Heiji. Keringat dingin kembali membasahi pelipisnya.

"Maaf Heiji, bisakah kau kembali pulang dan katakana pada mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja? Oh ya, jangan lupa katakana pada Ran... Aku akan selalu mencintainya... Tolong jaga Ran dan anak kami..." ujar Shinichi yang masih menatap nanar ke arah kakinya. Heiji ingin menolak, dan memilih ikut Shinichi. Hanya saja, dia juga harus memprioritaskan kehidupan bersama bukan hanya kesenangan semata.

"Baiklah... Aku pergi..." ujar Heiji yang membuka pintu mobil dan segera berlari meninggalkan Shinichi. Sedangkan Shinichi? Dia mati kutu diam seperti zombie di dalam mobilnya. Sampai akhirnya, suara handphone yang berdering membangunkan Shinichi dari mati kutunya.

Dilihatnya layar handphonenya. Tertera dalam layar tersebut 'My Lovely wife : calling'. Shinichi tersenyum miris dan mengangkat telepon itu. Dia menekan tombol 'answer'.

"Shinichi! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ran yang langsung menyerbu dengan nada cemas. Shinichi menghela nafas. Dia rindu suara ini.

"Ya aku baik sayang... tenanglah... tak ada yang sulit. Disini hanya ada kasus saja... tak lama lagi aku akan segera kembali... Tunggulah..." jawab Shinichi dengan lembut. Terdengar di sebrang sana Ran menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah Shinichi... Aku tunggu kamu kembali ya... Kita makan bersama dengan yang lainnya..." ucap Ran dengan nada ceria. "Hmm.." jawab Shinichi dan dengan itu percakapan dalam telepon tersebut terputus.

"Dan aku tak tahu kapan aku akan kembali lagi..." ujar Shinichi pesimis. Dia sebenarnya bukan karakter seperti itu. Hanya saja, dari pengalaman dia belajar, bahwa bila berurusan dengan jubah hitam, itu artinya kau menarik sendiri kartu kematianmu.

Handphone Shinichi bergetar lagi. Dengan malas dia mengangkat telepon tersebut. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Hallo..."

"Hai Shinichi... Kau mau tahu dimana tempat kami?" sambut suara menjijikan Gin dari sebrang sana. Mata Shinichi membelalak.

"KATAKAN!" seru Shinichi kasar.

"Dengarkanlah... aku hanya akan sebutkan satu kali..." jawab Gin. Shinichi mendengar dengan baik. Lalu, setelah itu, percakapan telepon ditutup. Shinichi segera tancap gas menuju tempat yang semestinya dia tuju.

**-diamondlight96-**

Sebuah mobil memarkirkan diri di basement yang kini dipenuhi mobil-mobil berwarna hitam. Seorang laki-laki tampan turun dari mobil itu dan menderapkan kakinya dengan langkah yang berat. Wajahnya amat sangat kusut sekali.

"Selamat datang... Shinichi..." sapa seorang pria berambut panjang, Gin.

"Dimana Shiho?" Tanya Shinichi dengan nada tajam. Gin tertawa dengan dinginnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau datang kesini? BODOH!" seru Shiho yang kini terlihat babak belur.

"Shiho? Kau tak apa-apa? Aku kesini akan menyelamatkanmu... ikutlah denganku..."ujar Shinichi.

"TAK PERLU!" seru Shiho. Air mata merembes keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Kau itu BODOH! CEPAT PERGI! 'DIA' LEBIH MEMBUTUHKANMU!" bentak Shiho. Nadanya pilu. Shinichi masih tak mendengarkan Shiho. Dia malah makin mendekati Shiho.

"PERGI AKU BILANG!" seru Shiho. Shinichi tetap tak mendengarkannya. Dia tetap berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Tch, kisah percintaan remaja yang menginjak dewasa yang tidak romantis... membuat mataku gatal saja..." ujar Gin. Dia menarik pelatuk dari pistol GLOCK 19 nya. Mengarahkannya ke arah kepala Shinichi.

"Bersyukurlah aku akan menembakmu tepat di kepalamu... agar kau tak perlu menderita lagi, Shinichi Kudo..." ujar Gin. Dia segera mengarahkan moncong pistolnya dan DUAAARR!

AKKGGGGGHHHHH!

Seru Shiho. Mata Shinichi membelalak hebat. Dia segera menangkap tubuh Shiho yang oleng dan menangkap Shiho yang hamper terjatuh.

"SHIHO!" seru Shinichi. Darah mengalir dari punggungnya. Shinichi makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus mengucapkan nama Shiho. Berharap Shiho akan menjawab panggilannya.

"Ooh... ternyata tidak tepat sasaran ya?" Tanya Gin dingin. Shinichi semakin geram. "Sudah mati kah dia?" Tanya Gin lagi semakin dingin. "Vodka! Korn! Periksa dia!" seru Gin. Mereka berdua segera memeriksa Shiho. "Dia masih hidup..." ujar Vodka.

"Malang sekali nasibmu Sherry... Seandainya kau langsung mati, kau tak akan merasa sakit seperti ini.. Baiklah, bawa mereka berdua ke markas kedua... Masukan mereka dalam kurungan. Berikan saja mereka obat-obatan seadanya dan alat operasi seadanya. Biar mereka sendiri yang menyembuhkan diri mereka. Ayo! Sebelum ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaan kita!" seru Gin. Ingin rasanya Shinichi melawan. Hanya saja, dia harus berpikir lebih kedepan untuk melaksanakan berbagai rencana. Ya... Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

* * *

**PRANGGGG! **

***Fic abal apa ini?* ckck, sorry readers... :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo Minna! Maaf banget ya ini lama updatenya... Light banyak tugas sekolah nih... Masa nih ya, buku Lembar Kerja Siswa selama satu semester harus Light kerjakan dalam waktu 1 malam. Itu baru satu pelajaran... Hah! Inspirasi jadi menguap semua! Gak tahu lah... cape menghadapinya.**

**Oke, cukup curhatnya. Langsung aja,**

**Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

**Be Patient For Me Please! Episode 2 by Diamondlight96**

**WARNING : **Little OOC, just my imagination.

* * *

"HUAAAAAHH! Hah… hah… ha… Tid…dak…" seru seorang wanita yang terbangun dari tidurnya kala itu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya lalu memandangi menyeluruh ruangan tempatnya sekarang. Peluh menuruni pelipisnya. Nafasnya menderu tidak teratur dan jantungnya berdegup kencang melebihi frekuensi biasanya. Dia memejamkan matanya sekejap lalu menghirup oksigen melalui hidungnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia keluarkan lagi udara dari mulutnya. Setelah itu dia membuka matanya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Berjalan menuju satu-satunya cermin di ruangan itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Shiho…" gumam wanita itu saat memandangi bayangannya di cermin. Lalu, dia menyunggingkan senyumannya dan segera berbalik menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu –tempat penelitian sekaligus kamarnya. 'Beruntung yang tadi itu hanya mimpi buruk..', gumamnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Segeralah siap-siap kita akan segera berangkat ke pernikahannya Shiratori dan Kobayashi…" ucap Agasa yang kini tengah sibuk mempersiapkan jas yang akan dipakainya ke acara pernikahan itu. Shiho menggelengkan kepala dan segera menuju ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dingin dan meminumnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kesana…" ujar Shiho yang segera pergi menuju ruang TV dan duduk disana. Mengambil remote TV dan menyalakan TVnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Agasa bingung. Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menghampiri Shiho. Menatapnya dengan kerutan yang tampak jelas menggambarkan kebingungannya.

"Tidak… hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja…" ucap Shiho dengan datar. Pandangannya lurus ke depan TV. Tapi, pandangan itu tidak fokus pada TV, pandangan itu kosong dan hampa. Seolah apa yang dilihat mata itu bukanlah TV, melainkan hal lain yang menjadi slide-slide yang berkeliaran di otaknya.

"Ayolah… ini undangan langsung dari Shiratori dan Kobayashi looh… lagipul-"

"CUKUP!" potong Shiho. Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi menjauhi Agasa yang terkejut atas sikap yang diterimanya. "Maaf Prof… aku sedang ingin sendiri… aku akan pergi… tenang saja," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia semakin menjauhi Agasa yang duduk bingung di bangkunya.

"Hah…" Agasa hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Jujur, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan kali ini?

Agasa pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk acara pernikahan malam ini.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah Agasa berbunyi. Dengan malas dia berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu pada tamunya.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Iya… tunggu!" seru Agasa. Lalu dia pun membukakan pintunya.

"Eng? Kamu…" suara Agasa sedikit tertahan.

"Hai…! Aku Subaru Okiya… tetanggamu… bolehkah aku bertemu dengan nona cantik penghuni sini? Kemarin aku melihatnya.. aku tertarik padanya. Tadinya aku mau berkenalan, tetapi dia tidak juga mau memberikan jawabannya tentang siapa namanya," ucap orang yang mengaku bernama Subaru Okiya itu panjang lebar. Agasa terdiam dan melihat tubuh Subaru mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

Subaru yang menyadari hal itu merasa tidak enak dilihat seperti itu. Akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah –tepatnya telinga- Agasa dan membisikan sesuatu. "Sandiku dalam organisasi hitam adalah Bourbon…" bisiknya pelan. Tapi, itu sangat jelas di telinga Agasa. "Jadi? Boleh aku menemuinya? Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya. Tenang, aku tak akan berbuat jahat padanya… pada Sherry. Karena, aku dan dia itu sama," jelasnya panjang lebar sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Agasa. Sementara itu, Agasa membelalakan matanya. Ingin sekali dia menghentikan pria itu saat ini juga. Tapi, apa daya? sepertinya tidak mungkin dia lakukan hal itu sekarang. Mengingat dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang yang bersandi BOURBON itu saat ini. Dengan enggan, Agasa mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Subaru dengan senyum yang tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Dia berjalan melewati Agasa. Tepat di depan batang hidungnya. "Ah…" Subaru membalikan badannya setelah beberapa langkah menjauhi Agasa dan kembali menghadap Agasa. "Boleh aku tahu dimana ruangan Sherry?" tanyanya. Agasa tidak menjawab. Tetapi, dia menatap salah satu pintu di rumahnya. "Oh, terimakasih," ucap Subaru dan pergi menuju ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan itu. Lalu, dia mengangkan tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu tersebut. Begitu tangannya bersiap untuk mengetuk, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan tersenyum, dia pun memegang gagang pintu ruangan tersebut dan membukanya lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya sebuah suara sarkastik yang menyambut Subaru di ruangan itu. Lalu, Subaru tersenyum kembali dan membalik menatap seseorang di belakangnya (saat itu dia tengah menutup pintu) dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Subaru ramah pada Shiho yang tengah berdiri tegap dan angkuh menatapnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Shiho mengulangi. Subaru mengkerutkan dahinya lalu melepas kacamatanya dan membersihkannya sebentar lalu memakainya kembali.

"Tidak mau bernostalgia dengan kawan lama, huh?" tanya Subaru sembari menatap Shiho yang sepertinya telah menyadari kedatangannya sebelum dia memasuki ruangan ini.

"Tak ada waktu! Ada apa?" tanya Shiho masih datar. Subaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan melewati Shiho. Lalu, dia duduk di kursi di depan computer Shiho yang masih menyala. Bekas pekerjaannya sebelumnya yang dia tinggal.

"Oh… kamu sedang melakukan penelitian lagi, Shiho?" tanya Subaru sembari mengutak-atik computer Shiho. Shiho pun mendekatinya.

"Beranjak dari komputerku atau aku sekarang juga tak akan pernah mau mendengarkan maksudmu!" seru Shiho.

"Baik… baiklah…" sahut Subaru akhirnya dan beranjak dari kursi tersebut. Lalu, dia menghampiri jendela di ruangan itu yang menghadap rumah Shinichi.

"Shiho… ada yang harus aku beritahu padamu…" ucap Subaru memulai. Kini, dia mulai bernada tegas.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho datar. Kali ini suasana benar-benar serius.

"Baiklah… emm… Kak Shiho… aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui siapa aku kan? Yah… adik kelasmu yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun kamu pergi. Sejak di Junior High School, aku memang sangat menyukaimu… Lalu, aku mengikuti kamu kemanapun. Saat high School, saat kuliah di Harvard, tetapi ada suatu saat dimana aku tidak bersamamu setelahnya. Jujur saja aku menyesal sekali tidak cepat menemukanmu. Saat itu… saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari Harvard. Kau tahu? Aku sibuk sekali saat itu! Sibuk membuat skripsi dan penelitian ilmiah, karena aku juga mengambil jurusan teknologi dan teknivasi ilmu hidup biologi dan criminal, tapi, semua itu aku tinggalkan hanya untuk mencarimu! Untung saja, aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat begitu aku menyadari percuma. Tapi, setelah lulus dari Harvard, akhirnya aku menemukan jejakmu… sebagai anggota organisasi hitam. Aku meneliti organisasi itu hingga aku memutuskan untuk bergabung. Tapi sayang, aku tak menemukanmu disana, mereka mengatakan, kau, Sherry, sudah mati. Aku frustasi jujur saja! Tapi, yah kau tahu… bila sudah terikat dengan mereka aku tidak bisa keluar. Sampai akhirnya aku jadi badan intelegent mereka. Lalu, kau tahu apa? Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Aku mendapatkan data dari salah satu anggota jubah hitam… err siapa ya? Ah! Kakek tua bernama Pisco… dia punya seluruh datamu!" jelas Subaru panjang lebar. Lalu dia bersandar pada dinding di sebelahnya. "Entahlah, aku ingin menyelamatkanmu… aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dari si PISCO itu! Aku ingin agar datamu tidak tersalur ke computer utama organisasi… aku ingin memusnahkannya! Tapi, aku… aku… aku membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk…" ujar Subaru frustasi. Shiho masih dengan tatapan lurus menatap Subaru.

"Kenapa?" tanya Subaru pada Shiho yang terus memandanginya aneh.

"Tidak… lanjutkan!" seru Shiho seraya duduk di depan komputernya dan langsung mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Yang ada, aku malah membuat organisasi membunuhnya… yah, kau tahu? Saat kau hampir tertangkap oleh Pisco dan kamu dibawa ke gudang bir itu… saat itu Pisco sekejap meninggalkanmu kan? Ya… itu karena aku ingin memberikan waktu untuk lolos padamu. Pokoknya saat itu, aku juga ikut menolongmu…" ujar Subaru panjang lebar.

"Yah… dan sekarang kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Shiho pada Subaru. Subaru mengerutkan alisnya dan menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit.

"Entahlah, tadinya aku mau menumpang disini, tapi, sepertinya professor yang barusan itu sangat tidak menyukaiku… jadi, aku akan tinggal di apartment saja. Kamu mau menetap bersamaku?" tanyanya pada Shiho.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak mau… sudahlah, sekarang kamu pergi karena aku harus bersiap mengunjungi resepsi pernikahan seseorang…"

"Aku tahu siapa dia!" potong Subaru cepat. Shiho berhenti berbicara. Menunggu kelanjutan dari arah pembicaraan Subaru.

"Dia adalah Ninzaburo Shiratori dari kaum elit divisi satu bagian investigasi yang sekarang menjadi inspektur muda. Lalu keluarganya mempunyai perusahaan besar berlabel Ninzaburo Coorp. Malam ini dia akan menikah dengan Sumiko Kobayashi seorang guru di SD Teitan. Benar kan?" tanya Subaru.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Jangan lupakan profesi gelapku sebagai badan intelligent!" jawab Subaru seraya tersenyum manis. Shiho menatapnya malas, lalu kembali pada komputernya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Memangnya, apa profesimu sekarang? Maksudku profesi selain profesi gelap…" tanya Shiho.

"Aku direktur utama cabang perusahaan dari salah satu perusahaan Ninzaburo Coorp. yang terbesar…" jawab Subaru.

"Lalu, apa maumu memberitahukanku segala tentang Shiratori?" tanya Shiho yang mulai berbicara rileks.

"Sebenarnya semenjak aku berniat kemari pun aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi berdua ke pesta itu. Bukankah kita diundang kesana sebaiknya membawa pasangan? rasanya tidak mungkin kamu mau bersanding dengan si tua barusan…" jawab Subaru. "Mau?" lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho datar.

"Menjadi pasanganku?" tanya Subaru lagi dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ti-DAK!" seru Shiho.

"Oh ayolah… kamu tidak ingin Shinichi tahu kan tentang perasaan kamu yang sebenarnya padanya?" tanya Subaru lagi dengan dihiasi senyuman di bibirnya. Shiho mendelik kaget padanya. Lalu, dia segera mencernanya. Dia tahu, sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang tak kalah cerdasnya dengan dia. Salah satu dari badan intelligent sepertinya sebelumnya.

"Baik, dengan syarat!" seru Shiho pada akhirnya menatap Subaru geram tapi segera diredakannya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai mendekati Subaru.

"Ya?"

"Jangan menyentuhku di bagian apapun! Kecuali kau mau aku membencimu seumur hidup!"

"Bagaimana dengan reaksi yang lain? Apa kamu mau mereka semua curiga? kita datang berpasangan tapi sama sekali tidak ada rasa kasih sayang sedikitpun?" tanya Subaru menginginkan reaksi dan jawaban lebih dari Shiho.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Kamu bukan siapapun untukku dan… kita tidak memiliki hubungan kasih sayang apapun! Mengerti? Tidakkah kamu pikirkan itu? Aku tidak peduli orang memiliki anggapan tentang kita!" seru Shiho. "Pergilah, nanti hal itu akan aku pertimbangkan," lanjut Shiho akhirnya.

"Baiklah… pukul 8 malam, aku jemput kamu… Sherry…" ucap Subaru seraya menekankan kata Sherry. Subaru segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruangan Shiho.

Shiho yang telah menyadari Subaru telah tiada, segera menuju komputernya dan tangannya mulai menari di atas keyboardnya. Namun, tidak lama, dia mendengar bunyi pintu ruangannya dibuka. Dilihatnya siapa yang membuka. Ternyata, Agasa memasuki ruangan itu dan arah pandangannya lurus ke arah Shiho.

"Ada apa, Prof?"

"Siapa tadi, Shiho?" tanya Agasa hati-hati.

"Jangan khawatir… dia tidak berbahaya… dia… kekasihku," jawab Shiho dengan nada yang sangat pelan di kata 'kekasihku'. Agasa mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Yah… dia mengajakku ke resepsi pernikahan Shiratori dan Kobayashi…" jelas Shiho.

"Tapi, dia anggota org-"

"Aku tahu, tapi dia berbeda… maaf ya, Prof. aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya," potong Shiho. Terdengar Agasa menghela nafasnya berat.

"Yah… itu adalah keputusanmu… Jadi, malam ini, kamu akan berangkat bersamanya?" tanya Agasa.

"Ya, dia akan menjemputku pukul 8 malam nanti," jawab Shiho. Agasa mengangguk mengerti lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi, sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, dia berhenti dan terlihat sedikit berpikir. Shiho memperhatikannya.

"Jaga dirimu… dan bersiaplah! 2 jam lagi adalah pukul 8 yang jadi waktu kalian," ucap Agasa tanpa menatap Shiho. Shiho pun tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu, dia kembali berkutat dengan komputernya. Perlahan dia menundukan kepalanya. Meremas rambutnya keras layaknya seorang yang stress. Lalu, tetap dengan tangan yang meremas rambutnya, dia menatap tajam pada jam meja di meja kerjanya. Pukul 6.49 malam. Dia pun segera bergegas mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Mulai dari tubuhnya sampai apa yang akan dikenakannya.

'Apa seperti ini tidak apa-apa?' batin Shiho saat melihat penampilannya dengan gaum merah muda selututnya di depan cermin.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu ruangan Shiho diketuk oleh entah siapa. Shiho pun membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Profesor? Ada apa?" tanya Shiho. Agasa tampak terpana melihat Shiho. Namun, dia segera sadar dan langsung ingat tujuan utamanya kemari.

"Cepatlah, di luar Subaru telah menunggu!" seru Agasa. Shiho mengangguk dan segera mengambil beberapa barang pentingnya yang dia masukan dalam tas kecilnya.

"Aku duluan, Prof. dengan siapa prof pergi?" tanya Shiho.

"Dengan Yukiko dan Yusaku. Mereka baru saja sampai tadi…" ujar Agasa.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang! Ja ne!" seru Shiho dan segera menuju keluar rumah ke tempat dimana Subaru menunggu.

Sama seperti Agasa, Subaru pun terpana melihat penampilan Shiho saat ini. Dengan dibalut gaun merah mudah semakin memperjelas warna kulit putihnya. Olesan kosmetik yang tidak terlalu tebal menjadi ciri khasnya yang sangat menawan.

"Hei!" seru Shiho karena bingung dengan tingkah Subaru yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Eh? ah iya… silahkan masuk!" seru Subaru. Dia membukakan pintu mobil Jaguar XJ Sentinelnya dan mempersilahkan Shiho duduk di sana.

"Pakailah sabuk pengaman… kita sudah telat…" ujar Subaru setelah dia duduk di bangku kemudi.

Jelas terlihat di dalam mobil itu terdapat banyak hal baru yang sepertinya khusus dirancang oleh Subaru sendiri. Diam-diam, Shiho menganalisis semuanya. Menganalisis apa-apa yang terjadi dan apa-apa yang ada dalam mobil ini. Menyadari hal itu, Subaru segera angkat bicara.

"Mobil ini sengaja aku rancang untuk keselamatan dan kenyamananku yang tidak tentu menetap pada satu tempat. Kau tahulah… bagaimana pekerjaanku yang memakan waktu lama di dalam mobil. Mobil ini dilengkapi alat pendeteksi, kaca dan badan anti peluru, ban mobil dengan 2 versi, versi salju dan versi biasa, terlebih yang paling penting alat intelegensi yang membantuku dalam menangani pekerjaanku… yah, kau bisa periksa… Lihat, disitu kamu bisa membuat jus dengan mudah, menonton TV kabel, mengawasi beberapa tempat berbeda di Tokyo, Kyoto dan Hiroshima. Mobil ini lengkap disertai turbo untuk berusaha kabur dari segala macam… Lalu, coba kamu dengar. Aku tidak yakin kamu bisa mendengar deru mesin mobilnya… yah, ini mobil aku rancang sempurna! Dari yang sempurna lalu aku rancang lebih sempurna… Silahkan jika ingin melihat-lihat," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum dan pandangannya fokus ke depan.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu semuanya," jawab Shiho.

"Baguslah, sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai di marriage building, dan jangan terlihat canggung di dekatku," sahut Subaru. Shiho tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya diam dan tidak merespon.

Sesampainya disana, mereka berdua memasuki gedung itu bersamaan. Keduanya berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak berjauhan ataupun berdekatan. Mereka berjalan biasa saja layaknya orang yang belum saling kenal.

"Maaf Pak, undangannya?" tanya seorang petugas di pintu masuk gedung itu. Subaru dan Shiho mengeluarkan undangannya masing-masing. Petugas itu mengerutkan kening heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Subaru ramah.

"Jadi anda dan nona ini bukan pasangan kekasih?" tanya petugas itu. Shiho dan Subaru saling memandang dengan datar.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Subaru. Petugas itu pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak yang tersimpan di balik meja pemeriksaan.

"Ini, ada kupon undian untuk pasangan… nanti ada suatu event dimana kupon ini akan berguna. Bagaiamana?" tanya petugas itu. Subaru memandangi Shiho meminta jawaban. Tapi, Shiho tidak peduli dengannya.

"Baiklah, saya amb-"

"Shinichi! Kudo!" seru beberapa orang gadis-gadis yang berlarian menghampiri sosok yang disebut Shinichi. Subaru dan Shiho spontan memalingkan muka ke arah Shinichi dan Ran yang kini bak artis dikerubungi oleh banyak orang. Mereka sempat tidak percaya, karena petugas tadi ternyata kini sedang berada di hadapan Shinichi untuk meminta tanda tangannya. Membuat Subaru dan Shiho jadi sweatdrop. Setelah itu, petugas itu kembali menemui Subaru dan Shiho.

"Maaf tuan, nona… tadi itu Shinichi Kudo dan saya sangat mengaguminya. Oh iya, tadi kupon yang harus saya berikan pada anda, terlanjur saya berikan pada Shinichi dan Ran. Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi! Ini sebagai ganti, saya berikan kupon yang baru. Saya yakin kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang malu mengakui hubungan kalian berdua di muka umum… benar kan?" Subaru memandang heran pada petugas itu dan segera mengambil kuponnya, lalu memasuki gedung.

"Hai Shiho! Dengan siapa kamu kesini?" tanya Shinichi dengan senyuman lebarnya. Satu tangannya dia rangkulkan pada pinggang Ran.

"Aku bersama… dia," ucap Shiho menunjuk Subaru.

"Perkenalkan, Subaru Okiya…" ucap Subaru dengan nada beratnya tetapi senyum hangat tetap menghiasi.

"Shinichi Kudo… dan ini ad-" ujar Shinichi terpotong oleh Subaru yang selalu ingin menebak.

"Aku tahu, dia istrimu kan? Ran Kudo? Ya, aku tahu! Shiho sering menceritakan padaku tentangmu, Nona… dan rencananya, dia juga ingin sepertimu saat ini… hamil… benar kan?" ujar Subaru seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shiho.

"Apakah aku boleh tahu, kamu mengetahui itu darimana?" tanya Shinichi. Dia pikir dia belum menyebarkan berita kehamilan Ran pada orang luar.

"Ah, seperti yang tadi aku beritahukan, Shiho yang memberitahuku karena dia ingin punya anak dariku… benar kan?" jelas Subaru. Wajah Shiho sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Dia segera menampar Subaru yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi, lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Ran hendak mengejarnya, tetapi Shinichi menghalanginya.

"Biarkanlah, dia butuh sendiri…" ujar Shinichi.

"Oh iya, maaf Subaru, saya hanya ingin memberitahu, jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Shiho di depan kami… dia juga masih ada rasa malu…" ungkap Ran.

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya berniat menjahilinya. Ya sudah, aku pergi! Ja ne!" seru Subaru menyusul Shiho yang tengah berlari entah kemana.

Shinichi dan Ran memasuki ruangan yang menjadi pusat resepsi. Di pintu masuknya terdapat dua orang door man yang mempersilahkan Shinichi dan Ran memasuki ruangan. Dengan bertautan tangan mesra, ran dan Shinichi akhirnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dari arah pintu masuk, mereka sudah disajikan banyak pemandangan yang membuat mata belanja. Dengan segala kemewahan dan artistic juga makanan-makanan yang terhampar sepanjang mata memandang dengan susunan rapi. Dari sana juga mereka telah dapat melihat Kobayashi dan Shiratori yang sedang bercengkrama bersama tamu undangan yang lain.

"Ayo," ucap Shinichi sambil menggandeng tangan Ran untuk memasuki ruangan itu lebih jauh. Ran tersenyum menanggapi dan mengangguk setuju.

Tidak lama mereka berjalan, beberapa orang menghampiri Shinichi dan Ran. Mereka yang menghampiri adalah Kyogoku dengan Sonoko yang menggelayut manja di lengan kirinya. Lalu, Heiji dan Kazuha yang mengenakan pakaian yang serasi.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kyogoku," sapa Ran seraya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ya, apa kabar? Masih menjalani Karate?" tanya Kyogoku lembut.

"Ahahaha, yah jarang sih setelah menikah itu… masih banyak yang harus aku urus…" ucap Ran sambil tertawa gelid an wajahnya memerah. "Bisa jadi, untuk saat ini aku tidak akan pernah mengikuti Karate lagi sampai beberapa bulan ke depan… Atau satu tahun kedepan," lanjut Ran sambil tersipu. Kyogoku mengerutkan keningnya menatap Ran heran.

"Kenapa? Bukankah teknikmu sangat hebat? Gerakanmu juga tidak bisa dibilang sangat buruk kok… Malah sangat bagus!" tanya Kyogoku yang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan Ran.

"Hehehe… itu…"

"Itu karena Ran kini sedang mengandung anak kami… Jadi aku ikut serta dalam melarangnya," sahut Shinichi cepat membantu Ran dalam menjawab.

"Ah? Me- apa?" tanya Heiji membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ran…!" seru Sonoko dan Kazuha sembari memeluk Ran. Mengabaikan para pria yang berdiri shock melihat tingkah pasangan mereka. Terutama Shinichi yang mengkhawatirkan kandungan Ran saat ini. Mereka berpelukan terlalu erat.

"He-hei! kalian berhenti! Nanti bayiku… bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu dengan bayiku?" seru Shinichi sedikit panik. Para wanita mendelik menatap Shinichi. Mereka mengeluarkan aura jahat, kecuali Ran yang tetap tersenyum menghadapinya.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan Shinichi!" seru Sonoko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali ke samping Kyogoku. Begitu juga dengan Kazuha yang kembali ke samping Heiji.

"Shinichi, tidak apa kok…" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum. Shinichi hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Ran, Shinichi aku pinjam dulu ya, ada urusan penting!" seru Heiji yang sudah connect dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia segera menarik Shinichi dan Kyogoku bersamaan lalu pergi meninggalkan para wanita itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu juga tidak pinjam Kyogoku padaku! Dia kan punyaku!" seru Sonoko seraya menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Kazuha dan Ran tertawa menanggapinya. Melihat hal itu, Sonoko segera mendelik padanya. "Apa?" seru Sonoko ketus. Tapi, melihat sahabatnya masih tertawa juga, akhirnya dia malah ikut tertawa.

Sementara itu, Subaru masih dalam pencariannya terhadap Shiho. Dia menelusuri setiap hall yang dia yakin di lewati oleh Shiho. 'Apa yang aku lakukan disaat seperti ini?' batin Subaru. Dia hampir frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Shiho Miyano.

Cklek..

Terdengar suara pintu yang menutup di sekitarnya, lalu, dengan cepat Subaru mengedarkan pandangannya dan menangkap sosok yang dia kenal sebagai Shiho berjalan santai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Shiho? Kemana saja?" tanya Subaru seraya mendekati Shiho. Shiho tidak menanggapinya dan terus berjalan lurus ke arah ruangan utama.

"Shiho!" seru Subaru dan mulai menggenggam tangannya. Shiho langsung menepis tangannya, namun, dia gagal karena tenaga Subaru lebih besar darinya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku tidak-" kata-kata Subaru terputus saat dia melihat tatapan mata Shiho padanya yang seolah menghujamnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kamu tidak salah, aku tahu itu… ayo, kita hampiri yang lainnya," sahut Shiho dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Subaru. Dia lalu berjalan mendahului Subaru yang segera menyusulnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang utama. Lalu, door man membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Mereka pun masuk dengan saling acuh tak acuh. Walau sebenarnya, yang mengacuhkan adalah Shiho.

Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dengan diam. Walau suasana ramai, tapi, keheningan masih merayapi Shiho dan Subaru. Mereka akhirnya duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia.

"Shiho? mau makanan apa? Aku bawakan…" ucap Subaru mencairkan suasana. Shiho tidak memperdulikannya. Dia masih lekat menatap pasangan pengantin yang kini tengah tersenyum bahagia sambil memberikan salam hangat mereka terhadap para tamu. Subaru mengikuti arah pandang Shiho. Lalu dia tersenyum. Membuat kesipitan matanya makin sipit.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia ya? Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita menghampiri mereka juga? hm? mau?" tanya Subaru pada Shiho. Shiho menatapnya lalu segera pergi meninggalkannya. Subaru pun mengikuti Shiho dari belakang. "Aku ikuti kemanapun kau pergi…" sahut Subaru. Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"Shiho!" seru seseorang. Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah suara itu.

'Ran?' batin Shiho. Dia pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya membalas Ran. Shiho pun mendekati Ran disertai Subaru yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Shinichi? Dimana?" tanya Shiho karena sadar Shinichi tidak ada disana.

"Oh, dia tadi pergi dengan Heiji dan Kuogoku! Ah, dia siapa?" ujar Sonoko seraya menunjuk ke arah Subaru. Subaru tersenyum pada Sonoko.

"Saya Subaru Okiya, kekasih Shiho Miyano…" ucap Subaru seraya menundukan sedikit tubuhnya. Shiho tersentak dan men-death glare Subaru. Dan setelah saat itu, mereka pun berbicara panjang lebar. Subaru ternyata orang yang mudah diajak berbicara. Belum lagi senyumannya yang terlihat manis itu.

"Hai, Ran… Dimana Shinichi?" tanya Kobayashi yang ternyata datang bergabung bersama mereka ditemani oleh Shiratori.

"Tadi dia pergi bersama Heiji… Oh ya, selamat ya… semoga rumah tanggamu dengan Inspektur Shiratori bisa terjalin selamanya," ujar Ran seraya tersenyum lembut yang dibalas oleh Kobayashi.

"Kau Shiho, Kazuha dan Sonoko kan? Ayo, kita pergi ke tengah-tengah. Akan ada acara dansa berpasangan tak lama lagi!" ucap Shiratori dan segera mengapit tangan Kobayashi. "Kami duluan…" lanjutnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Ran dan yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga pergi dulu ya! Ayo, Shiho… kita berdansa?" ucap Subaru. Dia memberikan tangannya pada Shiho dan diterima dengan baik oleh Shiho.

"Kami duluan ya, Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha!" seru Shiho dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ran tersenyum mengiringi kepergian Shiho dan Subaru. Pasangan baru. Lalu, dia tersenyum sendiri membuat kedua sahabatnya bingung akan tingkahnya.

"Ran?" tanya Sonoko. Ran tersentak dan segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sonoko.

"Ya?" sahut Ran.

"Kamu tahu tidak kemana perginya para laki-laki menyusahkan itu?" tanya Kazuha. Ran mengerutkan dahinya.

"Entahlah…" jawab Ran. Lalu, dia mengusap perutnya lembut. "Hihihi…" tawanya. Membuat kedua sahabatnya tambah bingung. "Aku tak sabar menunggu kelahiranmu," ucap Ran bahagia.

Sonoko melihat kejadian tersebut, lalu dia menangis haru.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ran pada Sonoko.

"Ran… kamu telah dewasa! Hwaaa… aku jadi bingung… nanti bila aku dan Kyogoku menikah bagaimana ya?" ucap Sonoko sambil mengusap air matanya. "Kamu gimana, Kazuha? Dengan pria hitam itu?" tanya Sonoko pada Kazuha.

"Eh? Aku rasa Heiji baik… yah, entahlah, dia masih menyebalkan!" seru Kazuha. Ketiganya saling berpandangan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu yang menerangi ruangan tiba-tiba mati. Yang menyala hanyalah lampu di sekitar panggung di ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam…" ujar seseorang dengan pengeras suara dari atas panggung itu. Wanita-wanita yang melihatnya kemudian menjerit histeris.

"KYAAA! Shinichi! Heiji! Kyogoku! Saguru! Takagi!" jerit wanita-wanita disana. Kelima orang itu kini tengah berdiri dengan coolnya di atas panggung itu. Shinichi sebaga guitarist, Heiji sebagai vocalist, Takagi sebagai keyboardist, Kyogoku sebagai bassist, dan Saguru sebagai Drummer.

Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha dan Shiho speechless melihatnya. Mereka tidak mengerti dan tidak pernah menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, untuk persembahan pada pengantin baru kita dan untuk kalian semuanya, kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu… juga… lagu ini, spesial untuk pasangan kami… yang kami cintai sepenuh hati… Kazuha Toyama, dengan ini, aku persembahkan lagu untukmu… Aku… mencintaimu," ucap Heiji. Dia menatap Kazuha di sekitar para tamu. Otomatis para tamu pun memandanginya.

"Heiji…" ucap Kazuha. Dia menitikan air mata bahagianya yang segera dihapusnya. Ran dan Sonoko yang ada di sisinya merangkulnya hangat.

"Ran!" ucap Shinichi kemudian.

"Sonoko…" sahut Kyogoku.

"Miwako…" ucap Takagi.

"Dan aku… err, yah! Semua wanita disini! Ladys! I love you!" seru Saguru membuat wanita-wanita disana semakin berteriak mengerikan.

Mereka mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang ternyata dikhususkan untuk Kazuha Toyama.

_mungkinkah kau tahu  
rasa cinta yang kini membara  
dan masih tersimpan  
dalam lubuk jiwa_

_ingin kunyatakan  
lewat kata yang mesra untukmu  
namun ku tak kuasa  
untuk melakukannya_

_mungkin hanya lewat lagu ini  
akan kunyatakan rasa  
cintaku padamu rinduku padamu  
tak bertepi_

_mungkin hanya sebuah lagu ini  
yang selalu akan kunyanyikan  
sebagai tanda betapa aku  
inginkan kamu_

Heiji menyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaan membuat yang mendengarnya melambung tinggi. Tidak disangka ternyata suaranya sangatlah enak didengar. Kazuha sampai terharu dibuatnya.

"Ran, berdansa denganku, ya?" ujar Shinichi setelah dia menyelesaikan tugasnya di atas panggung itu. Ran tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Shinichi pun membawa Ran ke ruang tengah dan berdansa disana. Berbaur dengan semua manusia yang juga berdansa disana.

"Ran, hati-hati…" ucap Shinichi. Ran mengangguk dan mulai berdansa disana.

"Ran, aku benar-benar bahagia… sangat bahagia!" seru Shinichi sembari mereka tetap melakukan dansa.

"Kenapa?"tanya Ran pada Shinichi.

"kau tahu? Ini seperti mimpi saja. Tadi kamu melihat tidak reaksi Kazuha dan Heiji setelah acara?" tanya Shinichi sambil terkikik geli. Diikuti Ran yang juga tertawa membayangkannya.

"Hahaha… benar… emmhhh…" Ran menghentikan dansanya. Dia memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi khawatir.

"Shin, kamu bisa antar aku ke toilet? Aku benar-benar ingin kesana… aku… masih merasa mual," ujar Ran. Shinichi tersenyum dan menuntun Ran menjauhi kerumunan itu dan segera menuju ke toilet.

"Kamu mau aku antar masuk ke toilet?" tanya Shinichi mengedipkan matanya pada Ran. Ran bersemu merah.

"Ti…DAK!" seru Ran sambil berlalu menuju toilet meninggalkan Shinichi yang terkikik geli di luar sana.

Shinichi menunggu Ran di luar. Tangannya dia simpan di dadanya dan dia bersender di tembok di dekatnya. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan rumah tangganya dengan Ran, kekasih pujaannya yang sejak dia kecil dia cintai. Bagaimana mereka melalui hari-hari mereka dan semuanya. Saat dia menjadi Conan, saat dimana Ran terus menunggu tanpa bosan.

CKLEK…

Lamunannya terhenti tat kala seseorang keluar dari toilet laki-laki di dekatnya. Shinichi melihat orang yang membuyarkan lamunannya itu. Pakaian serba hitam mulai dari topinya hingga sepatunya. Lalu, dia melihat wajahnya. 'FBI?' batin Shinichi.

"Hallo Shinichi Kudo!" sapanya.

"James?" sahut Shinichi.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya James pada Shinichi. Shinichi tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Itu, aku sedang menunggu Ran di toilet…" jawab Shinichi.

"Ran? Oh ya, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya James.

"Baik, saat ini dia sedang mengandung anak kami," jawab Shinichi tersenyum.

"Oh? Selamat! Eng? Mengandung? Shinichi! Ikut aku!" seru James dan langsung membawa Shinichi ke dalam toilet pria. Tak disangka oleh Shinichi, disana telah berkumpul Jodie Starling dan Shuichi Akai.

"Loh? Kalian semua disini?" tanya Shinchi.

"Ow Shinichi! Kemari!" seru Jodie.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shinichi. Dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Baiklah kemari… akan kami jelaskan sesuatu padamu…" ujar James.

"Haruskah anak kecil itu mengikuti rencana kita?" tanya Shuichi dingin.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Shinichi geram.

"Tch, tentu saja kau! Untuk apa kamu ikut? Kamu bukan FBI! Dan kamu sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan organisasi terkutuk itu," ucap Shuichi dengan menekankan kata 'terkutuk'.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau tidak tahu? Organisasi terkutuk itu telah menelusup masuk ke pesta ini… Dan kamu malah bersantai dan tertawa? Aku tidak mengerti! Bukankah kami telah memberi tahu ayahmu?" tanya Shuichi dingin.

Shinichi membelalakan matanya terkejut. Lalu, dia menatap satu per-satu orang di toilet itu. Terlihat lebih dari 15 anggota FBI disana.

"Apa tujuan mereka?" tanya Shinichi sarkastik.

"Kau" ucap Jodie.

"Eh?"

"Tepatnya orang yang paling dekat denganmu guna untuk memancingmu… Dia… Ran," lanjut Jodie.

**bersambung**

* * *

**GIMANA? RADA GAK NYAMBUNG YA? =.=a**

**Maaf ya, disini mungkin kurang terasa... soalnya Light juga bikinnya pas mau menghadapi ujian...**

**Lalu, yang chapter kemarin itu adalah mimpinya Shiho. Di chapter pertama, Shiho tertidur kan? Lalu, chapter kedua itu mimpinya. Terus chapter ketiga, pas dia bangun.  
**

**Ya sudah, mohon sarannya untuk perbaikan ke depannya! Jangan lupa share ide-ide nya juga ya!**

**Nanti light kembangin! Soalnya Light lagi sarat ide nih!**

**Jangan bosa review! Karena ini untuk perbaikan ke depannya...**

**Balas Review!**

**hinamori haibara ran** : Lebay? hentai? Yah... baiklah... nanti ada perbaikan lebih lanjut ya, jadi gak ada hentainya. Thanks reviewnya!

**Nishikawa Azura : **Maaf ya baru balas... oh... iya tadinya mau rate M, tapi nanggung deh, udah rada tobat nih Lightnya, jadi ga enak bikin rate M nya... hahaha... iya kalau suka fic ini, terus review ya! Untuk kemajuan fic ini... dan untuk meramaikan Fandom Conan...

**CyeAmakusaKuchiki **: ini udah update... semoga suka ya

**Q-Ren : **Siip! Nanti kalau mau tahu tentang anak mereka, terus ikuti fic ini ya! Rencananya mau dibikin sampai 6/7 chapter... yah, mungkin lama ya nunggunya. Oke, kalau gak keberatan, review lagi ya untuk perbaikan ke depannya! Agar readers jadi enak bacanya...

**Uchiha** : Tenang aja pecinta ShinRan, ini fic masih belum terbayangkan... hahaha

**Kamui** : makasih udah ngasih semangat... iya nih kalo ga ada yang ngasih semangat jadi males bikinnya.. bayangan sih udah ada, cuma, berhubung banyak tugas jadi males bikin... apalagi kalo ada yang ngejelekin. Tapi, makasih kamu masih setia mendukung :)

**seandainya gue jadi ran kudo : **hahaha, siip! ini update! Shiho ga akan terlalu aku buat sedih, buktinya di chapter ini dia terlihat bahagia kan? #ditimpuk, enggak juga sih, tapi, masih mnding lah..

**shiho kudo** : iya! ini udah update!

**Cyne C. Leonhard** : thanks thanks thanks! iya ini update! thanks reviewnya! review lagi ya biar ini fic ga jadi fic abal! kalo udah abal ini fic jadi males Light lanjutin...

**hikaru-chan** : kamu mau Shiho mati? Ah, jangan dulu... lihat entar deh! Terus lanjutin setia sama ini fic ya!

**edogawa Luffy **: Kamu kecewa nggak? Itu yang ch. 2 kan... mimpinya Shiho...

**AKIHIME MORITA : **Maaf ya kalau di Fic chapter ini kurang terasa... sayanya pusing sih, lagi banyak tugas skolah!

**L** : Sorry nih, light udah tobat, jadi ga bisa rate M lagi... entar kali ya kalau lagi mood? hahahaha

**Kanna Ayasaki : **ini udh update... minta sarannya!

**Merai Alixya Kudo** : santai... aku juga suka ShinRan kok...

**kki21njuU Ch** : Kayaknya sekarang jadi ngebosenin ya?

**SoraHinase** : iya ini masih lanjut antara chapter 6/7 tamatnya

**hana 'natsu' phantomhive** : oh, saat itu light lagi gila gara-gara rate M di fandom lain... jadi ngawur deh itu chpter.

**aku asadia : **oh, Sonoko emang sama Kyogoku. Di mimpinya Shiho, dia kan bertamu ke rumah Ran? Bukan berarti berpasangan dengan Kaito.

**watashikk 21** : ini udah Light usahain update... untuk seluruh reviewer dan readers yg Light cintai... #lebay, plaak!


End file.
